Última vez
by Ring.Black
Summary: "-El peso de mis palabras llego luego de haber escapado de mis labios, solo entonces me di cuenta de la magnitud de esa corta frase, y de todo el engaño que podría conllevar-" Bueno, es un fic por el Cumple de Ren, aunque tal vez no tenga mucho que ver el contenido. RenxHoro, obvio. Oneshot. Entren y júzguenlo :D.


**Shaman King no es mio. **

…

-Me voy a casar- Dije, después de un tiempo de silencio, mientras estábamos tendidos en la cama.

El me miro de inmediato. Note enseguida como su mirada de entera satisfacción y felicidad cambio radicalmente por una de angustia, incredulidad y dolor. Me pregunte cuantas veces había planeado esto, pensando con cuidado en que momento se lo diría, en que circunstancias, e incluso me pregunte si verdaderamente era necesario decírselo. Llegue a la conclusión que si, cuando note que esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, como agua, como barro. Tal vez debería haber elegido una situación mejor, una fecha mejor, pero muchas veces no soy consiente de ciertos hechos, cuando estamos juntos, que hacen que me equivoque. El peso de mis palabras llego luego de haber escapado de mis labios, solo entonces me di cuenta de la magnitud de esa corta frase, y de todo el engaño que podría conllevar.

El no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a levantarse de la cama y comenzar a vestirse. Lo mire atentamente como buscaba con determinación cada una de sus cosas, sumido en silencio. Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría, él lo sabía incluso más que yo, ya que me quiero imaginar que tantas charlas y peleas sobre cuando la iba a dejar significaban algo, y que no fue una pérdida de tiempo, como bien me había encargado de señalar tantas veces. Entendía su reacción, pero no su silencio. Ahora que tenía la posibilidad de echarme todo en cara, optaba por el simple y sumiso mutismo.

-No es necesario que sea un adiós- Susurre, incorporándome sobre la cama para quedar sentado. El me miro de inmediato, directo a los ojos, con una mirada que por primera vez no supe identificar.

Aparto su mirada luego de unos segundos, sin decir nada, y siguió con su tarea de terminar de vestirse. Estaba resignado a que no me volvería a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada, y que probablemente haríamos como si nada, como si no doliera. Seguramente, eso era lo mejor para ambos, cerrar el corazón y fingir, pero muy dentro mio sabia que yo no podría hacer como si nunca hubiera tocado su piel, besado sus labios, acariciado tantas veces su pelo, y dicho miles de veces esas dos difíciles palabras que jamás seria capaz de dirigírselas a otra persona. Los recuerdos seguirían vivos, amenazando con llevarnos al pozo mas profundo.

Aun recuerdo el día que nos conocimos, él con su característica sonrisa y su estado emocional inestable, yo con mi porte frío y calculador, buscando intimidarlo por que sabia que seria una amenaza en un futuro. Me acuerdo, también, la primera vez que nos besamos, fue luego de que me confesara el miedo que sintió la primera vez que me vio morir. También esta presente la vez que fue hasta China, solo porque me extrañaba, y me encontró con ella. Su mirada de dolor me hizo dar cuenta de que estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi vida. Así que, en ese momento, supe que no podía dejarlo ir, sellando, esa misma noche, la promesa de que permanecería a su lado, haciéndolo enteramente mio.

Seguimos una mentira por todos estos años, y estoy seguro que ninguno se arrepiente. Sin embargo, ya no se puede evitar que pase esto. Volveremos a donde pertenecemos, sin mirar atrás, solo porque evitaremos sufrir, aun sabiendo que estar separados será peor. Si fuera por mí, le pediría que se quedara, que no se vaya, pero sé que cree en el matrimonio y que no quiere interponerse. Puede que físicamente, a partir de ahora, le tenga que ser fiel a la que será mi esposa, pero mi corazón siempre va a pertenecerle a él. Entonces, ¿Qué pesa mas? ¿Qué es lo verdaderamente importante?

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ren- Dijo neutral, mirándome por última vez, poniendo una sonrisa que no es para mí, y saliendo del cuarto que, probablemente, será el último espacio que compartiremos juntos, solos, engañados. Él se fue sin saber que a partir de ese momento esa fecha solo correspondería a lo que una vez fuimos.

…

**Hooooooli gente. Bueno, no pude subir esto por que Internet no quería volver, así que estuve como 2 días sin conectarme T.T Sobreviví por un pelo (?. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque es un poco…¿Raro? Si, puede ser. Besotes, y que hayan tenido un perfecto comienzo de año :D. **


End file.
